Water and Fire
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Romeo and Juliet: Makorra style!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Don't worry I'm not going quote on quote from Shakespeare himself here. I have read the play, four times at least. I love it a lot. I will use iconic references. Such as "What light beyond fair window breaks…", etc. You'll be able to read and understand this, I promise. And if you haven't read the play, or for some reason you don't know how it ends…sorry._

_Also, for those who are geeks about this like me, a little character role to suit the minds:_

_Mako (Romeo) (Montague)_

_Korra (Juliet) (Capulet)_

_Bolin (Mercutio) (Considered of Monatgue's Side) (Romeo's Best Friend)_

_Asami (Rosaline) (Romeo's Former Crush) _

_Senna (Lady Capulet) (Juliet's Mom)_

_Tonaraq (Lord Capulet) (Juliet's Father)_

_Tahno (Tybalt) (Capulet) (Juliet's Cousin) (Yes his character is important)_

_Mako and Bolin's hunky cousin of which I can't remember his name (Benvolio) (Montague) (Romeo's Cousin) (Yes he is also important)_

_Mako and Bolin's Parents (Lord and Lady Montague) (Romeo's Parents) (They're not dead in this fic ok?)_

_Pema (Capulet) (Nurse) (Juliet's Nanny/More motherly figure)_

_Lin (Prince) (Leader figure of Republic City) (President Raiko ain't got no city running skills ok?"_

_Tenzin (Friar Lawrence) (Local Priest) (Close Friend of both families) (Wishes for peace to be made asap)_

_Servants/Extra members or friends of families just go by their names _

_General Iroh (Juliet's Betrothed) (Capulet's Side)_

_Enjoy!_

Two nations. Both alike in dignity. In fair Republic City where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life. Whose misadventured piteous overthrow do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Act 1 - Scene 1 (Main streets of the city)

To most it would be a calm quiet day. Today it would be the beginning of the end of many things. And it began as Sampson and Gregory, members of the Capulet family walked carelessly down the road.

"C'mon greg! Let's spar already. Waterbending isn't that dangerous!", Sampson teased.

"It could be dangerous if I were to use it on you. I'd kick your ass!", Gregory retorted.

"You can't even scratch one of those weak disgusting Montagues. What makes you think you can kick my ass at that?", Sampson asked.

"The men of the Montagues are disgusting and weak I correct you. But the women are much different.", Gregory responded.

"The appearance is deceiving. I hear most of them have crabs for the whores they are!", Sampson told.

The pair laughed as their stroll continued. But then their attention was grabbed by members of the very subject they speak of.

"Well lookie here Greg. The weak pigs themselves.", Sampson whispered as two men of the Montague household strolled into the flow of the sidewalk.

"They don't deserve to walk on the same ground as we do. They don't deserve respect.", Gregory spat under his breath.

"Flip them off. But not directly. Disgrace is all they are, so it's all they'll get.", Sampson suggested.

As the two Montagues walked closer, Gregory turned his attention away from them. But still had his sign of his finger in their direction. And it most certainly did not go unnoticed.

"HEY!", one of the boys shouted to the Capulets. "Are you flipping us off?!"

"I'm flipping something off!", Gregory shouted back.

"Yeah! But are you flipping _us _off?!", the young man asked again.

Sampson shot Gregory a quick glare before he continued.

"No I'm not flipping you off! But I am flipping something off!", he shouted back.

"You trying to start a fight?!", Sampson shouted

"No I'm not!", the Montague shouted.

"If you try anything you're dead meat you filthy bastard!", Gregory shouted.

The young boy glared at the pair, and then he and his friend unleashed their fire at the two Capulets. People around the fight began to flee, and then Tu from the Montague household entered the scene.

"What are you guy doing?! Stop it! You'll get us in trouble!", he scolded Sampson and Gregory.

And then the voice of Tahno filled the air.

"Tu! Have you let your brothers get out of control with my men?!", he spat at him.

"Tahno come on. We gotta keep the peace around here,", Tu explained.

"Peace?", Tahno questioned. "Peace? I hate that word." Water floated around his wrist. "As I hate hell." His voice lowered slightly in volume. "And all Montagues."

"Tahno wait-"

"Fight you cowards!"

The rage of water and fire continued threw their brawl. Things would be burned away or soaked and wrinkled. Amidst the chaos, Chief Beifong and her metal benders swarmed in.

"All of you! Stop right where you are!", she commanded.

The bending had ceased, and a crowd formed around the scene.

"This is the third time you've caused chaos in the city! If members of any household causes another fight, death will result in your punishment! Now scram!"

Tu and his gang had fled quickly, only to be greeted by the faces of his Aunt and Uncle.

"I hope it wasn't you who caused all this.", the man said.

"No. It the water benders. Two scams were messing with Abraham and…anyway they started to go at each other, and when I tried to break it up, Tahno showed up and made it worse.", Tu explained.

"I keep saying those water bending Capulets hold be banned. They're nothing but trouble. Good job.", he said.

"Where's Mako? Have you seen him today?", the woman asked. "I'm glad he wasn't in this scrap."

"I saw him this morning. He was running off somewhere near the arena. Said it was important, and he'd tell me about it later.", Tu said.

"I don't know what's going on with him. He's writing down things secretly, with rose petals pressed in his journal. Refuses to talk or see anyone. It's not like him.", he said.

"I don't know why either Uncle. It's weird he doesn't even tell Bolin.", Tu thought out loud.

"Maybe he needs some professional help.", the man said.

Then Tu's attention was caught by the sight of red approaching behind his Uncle.

"Allow me Uncle, maybe he'll talk now.", Tu gestured.

"He might only talk to you if so. Very well.", and the couple strolled off.

"Mako! Good morning!", Tu greeted the tall fire bender.

"It's still morning?", he asked with his head down.

"It's only nine o'clock.", Tu said.

"Pfft. Sad hours seem long.", he stated. "Was that my Dad leaving so fast?"

"Yeah. What sadness lengthens your hours Mako?", Tu asked.

"It wasn't sadness making them long too long ago. Well the cause of it now made them short before.", he explained as they walked.

"Let me guess? Mako's in love?", Tu asked playfully.

"More like out.", he responded.

"Out of love?", Tu asked.

"Well out of her favor, where I am in love.", he explained.

"Wait! Who is this chick? Did she shoot you down, or did her dad say you couldn't have her?", Tu asked curiously.

"No it was all her. Asami Sato that is.", he said.

"Woaaaaaaah. Mako my man you have taste!", Tu teased.

"Yeah. I guess.", he shrugged.

"Well what happened? Was the fair handsome charms of the great fire bending Mako Montague not of her taste?", Tu asked.

"I guess you could day that. I poured my heart out to her. I gave her flowers, rings, chocolate, letters, and nothing. She wants nothing to do with me!", he explained.

"Aw come on Mako! She just needs some convincing! Let's go back, and I'll tell you what to do!", Tu said.

"No Tu. She's the most gorgeous woman in all of Republic City. What would she want with a street rat like me?", Mako vented.

"Hey now! Don't start talking about yourself as one of those water bending Capulets now Mako! Any woman would be lucky to have you fuss over them!", Tu assured him.

"Beauty like Asami's will be far more than lucky to have more fussing for her though. Me, I'll be lucky to have my own mother say something nice about me.", Mako said.

"Alright come on, forget about Asami. You and I both know there's far more beauties hidden in this city. Let's go treasure hunting!", Tu suggested. "For love is the treasure, and you are the pirate. Find the chest of gold!"

"If you can find me something that surpasses her beauty, then fine. Good luck though.", Mako said.

"I'll get right on it!"

Act 1 Scene 2 (Capulet house)

One thing that was always going on in the Capulet household, was parties. LOTS of parties. But this evening was most certainly a special occasion.

"Yes, we always try to keep the peace with the Montagues, but they never seem to cooperate. Firebenders these days. Oh but no offense General.", Tonaraq said.

"None taken Chief. I don't side with people like them. I prefer people of a more refined culture. And women of grace and independence such as your daughter.", Iroh stated.

"Now hold on sir. I've told you before. My daughter is still very young. Too young for marriage, seventeen isn't the age you want to settle yourself down.", Tonaraq said to the general.

"Yes but women younger than she are happy mothers made.", Iroh persuaded.

"True. And maybe the marriage of another fire bender will calm those silly Monatgues down. And a General of a title could do that also. But my daughter deserves nothing but love and respect.", Tonaraq warned.

"Only the best for her and her family good sir.", Iroh promised.

"Hmm…alright. I'm having a gala this evening. Let's see how she interacts around you. If all goes well, her hand is yours. But no promises.", Tonaraq explained. "You!", he called to a servant. "Send out the invitations for the gala! All the names are on the list!"

"Yes Chief! Right away!", the servant responded.

The young man had sent himself out into the streets to deliver the invitations. When he realized something. Some people in the city were so poor in the time, and were not taught to read. This young servant was only lucky to barely pronounce a few of the names, but he was out of luck for the others. And if the deed wasn't done, his job would be open for grabs. But maybe two fellows walking along could help him.

"I'm telling you Mako! You'll forget all about Asami tomorrow! You'll be a new man!", Tu exclaimed.

"Excuse me! Do you have a moment?!", the servant called.

Mako turned to the voice and smiled. He gestured for the young boy to walk over.

"Whatcha need?", Mako asked.

"I'm afraid I wasn't taught how to read and…do you mind? It's just invitation's for my master's party. I need to know where to take them.", the servant said.

"Sure. Let's see here…"

Mako read through a bunch of names and addresses, which all from just names he could tell were of higher class citizens. And then one name caught his eye.

"Asami Sato…", his tone changed to a sadder one slightly when the words came out of his mouth. "To feast and celebrate the arrival of General Iroh the second. What's the most eligible bachelor in the world doing here?", Mako asked.

"Oh it's none of my business. All I know is that it's supposed to be the grandest gala the Capulets have ever thrown!", the servant exclaimed. Tu got a glimmer in his eye at the word, Capulet. "Say, since you boys were so kind to help, here. These are just some extra invites. As long as you're not of the house of Montague, feel free to come!"

"Uh wait I-", Mako stuttered.

"We'd be delighted to come party in your master's honor!", Tu interrupted.

"Splendid! And thank you again!", the servant said as he ran off.

"What's wrong with you?! Partying at the Capulet house?! Don't you think you've gotten in enough trouble today?!", Mako scolded his cousin.

"Relax! Bolin was on the list. We'll go in with him. It's supposed to be masquerade anyway. No one will recognize us.", Tu assured.

"Well you can have all your fun. I'm staying home and-", Mako began.

"Nope! You're coming because if the most eligible bachelor will be at that party, I guarantee there will be plenty of beauties at that party.", Tu said.

"That's why Asami was invited. I'll never be able to focus on another woman as long as she's in there.", Mako said.

"Come on Mako. Let's just let loose! Asami won't even cross your mind once tonight! I'll make sure of it! Compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow!", Tu promised.

"Fine. I'll go. But you owe me.", Mako said.

Act 1 Scene 3 (Capulet House)

Chaos of food and decorations ran throughout the mansion. And so did the search for Korra.

"You better find her! I can't waste anymore time on this!", her mother said as servants began to dress her for the gala.

"She's always been one to run off somewhere! You know this!", Pema said as she ran back in and out looking for her. "KORRA!"

Finally she came walking in, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"I was sleeping.", Korra groaned.

"You'll be anything but tired soon dear.", Pema said as she brought her into her mother's room.

"Why are we having a party? And why are people smiling weirdly at me downstairs?", Korra asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh good! She found you! Guess who's staying at our house for the week?", her mother asked giddily.

"Umm…Tahno?", Korra asked.

"No. Close though.", Senna said.

"Uhh…The Earth Queen?", she asked.

"No! General Iroh!", Senna exclaimed.

"That guy you and Pema are always drooling over?", Korra asked.

"Yeah! He's here! The handsome General!", Pema said.

"Why? And you still haven't answered my question about the party.", she said.

"General Iroh is considering you for the possibility of marriage!", Pema said as she squeezed Korra's shoulders.

"Huh? But why me?", she asked.

"Stop asking so many questions! He thinks if he married the Avatar, peace would reign again throughout the city, and those filthy Montagues will leave us be! Also, he says your beauty is nothing like he's ever seen!", Senna exclaimed again.

"Ok. That's great. What's the point?", Korra asked again.

"He's a very handsome man sweetie. Firebenders are always the handsome ones!", Pema told her. "How did you think I had three kids before becoming your nurse?"

"Pema!", Senna scolded.

Korra could only laugh along with her.

"Whatever. Korra, can you like of General Iroh's love?", her mother asked.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives strength to make it fly.", Korra retorted. She wanted no part of this General Iroh.

Before Senna could respond, a group of servants bursted into the room saying guests were about to arrive. She left in a spur, leaving Pema and Korra alone in the dressing room.

"Oh cheer up dearie. There's no guarantee yet for you to marry the General.", Pema reassured her.

"Is being married nice Pema?", she asked.

"Well, if I were to put it in as little words as possible, there's a reason women live longer than men around here."

Korra giggled as Pema began to fix up her hair.

"But I know you're more than smart enough to find someone who will just melt when they see you.", she said through a smile. "Now let's make sure you won't melt out there."

Act 1 Scene 4 (Outside the Probending Arena)

"Tu what the hell are you dressed up as?!", on of the young boys shouted.

"Can't you tell?! I'm your mother!"

They were already a little tipsy before they even set off for the party.

"Ay! Here comes Bolin!", One of them shouted.

Mako turned to see the short, built earth bender running up to their group.

"Hey bo! Mako's in love!", one of the boys shouted to him.

"Is that right? Has cupid paid you a visit Mako?!", he teased.

"Shut up Bo I don't wanna talk about it.", Mako said.

"Ohhhhh. Lady shot you down? Who's the dumb bitch?", he asked.

"Asami Sato.", he answered.

A bunch "Oh Shit!"s came from the boys as they messed around.

"He apparently poured his heart out to Miss Sato, and she slammed the door in his face. And she's supposed to be at the party tonight!", Tu shouted.

"Mako! What the fuck! Why did you not tell me sooner?! I coulda help you!", Bolin exclaimed.

"With what? Dragging me home?", Mako asked with anger slight in his tone.

"Hey, I've had my fair share of ladies! All you gotta do is-"

"She wants nothing to do with me ok!", Mako exclaimed.

"Yeah but she's gonna be at the party! Find some other lovely woman and show her why people know why fire benders are so damn hot!", Bolin suggested. The boys routed and cheered behind as Bolin smiled at his comrade.

"Unless you have a cure for love, I don't think I can.". Mako moped.

Bolin shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"Here,", he said as he brought a bottle. "They say Aphrodite touch these themselves!"

"Bullshit.", Mako called out.

"Hey now! If you don't find love at the end of the evening, you can throw them and me into the bay.", Bolin smirked.

Mako sighed and took a capsule from the bottle.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?!", Tu shouted from the Sato Mobile.

Mako and Bolin hurried to the car.

Act 1 Scene 5 (Capulet House) (Brace Your Feels)

Bolin's name was clear and true on the list. And if it weren't for Mako and Tu's masks, they would be caught in not even half a second. Mako especially, for his eyes gave away that he was pure fire nation. But in a crowd of party goers, he could be anyone. But also in a crowd of masked party goers, he couldn't tell a Capulet apart from a king. They really did go all out for this one.

Streamers had been everywhere. The scent of Watertribe food had filled the air. And music bounced off the walls. Mako had tried to stay away from booze and weird looking dishes, but the whole evening, his friends had been handing him one drink after the other. Some he had taken, some they dropped. Either way he didn't care for it. But everyone's attention was grabbed when Chief Tonaraq had made his first appearance of the evening.

"It's a pleasure to see all of you! And it would be a pleasure to find my family if possible in this crowd.", he joked.

As soft laughter echoed shortly in the room, Mako's eyes began to wander. Looking at all the masked faces. But it was one that was not masked, that kept his eyes still.

It was a young woman. She had glowing mocha skin. Thick waving brown chocolate hair. And eyes that were so blue they could put the sky to shame. She must have felt watched, for she turned her gaze in his direction. He was speechless.

He himself did have a mask, and a simple dressy outfit. She was dressed in traditional watertribe robes, but with a bit a somewhat shimmer to the fabric. Her hair was tied in wolf tails at the front, while the crown of her hair was tucked under a headpiece. But she shined more than all the chandeliers in the room did.

"Now, let the dancing resume! General! My daughter's out there waiting for her dance.", the Chief said. And then the crowd scattered. He lost track of her in the chaos but he searched and searched.

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.", he said to himself.

And finally, he found her. She was about to be dragged onto the dance floor. But he gently grabbed her hand, and urged her to him. She turned quickly to him, with a shocked expression.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"I-I'm sorry for before. For the impolite stare.", he apologized.

"It's alright. I don't get it very often.", she responded.

"Korra! Come dance with-", a voice called.

"Let's go.", she urged.

"Where?", he asked.

"Anywhere!"

He pulled her out of the crowd, and made way to a hallway. It was empty, for he supposed another door was locked to it. They shut the one they entered from.

"You can let go of my hand now.", she said.

He glanced down at their folded fingers.

"But they're so nice.", he said as he blushed.

She was silent. But she could feel the warmth in her cheeks too.

"Like I said. I don't do this very often.", she said.

He reached for her other hand. The music outside seemed to get softer and slower.

"I don't dance very often. But it's nice to do it with a fair lady when I do.", he smiled.

"You don't flirt very often either I guess?", she asked as his hand went to the dip of her back. As the other one joined it, her hands went to bay at his biceps.

"I try my best.", he admitted.

She smirked.

"Impress me, masked stranger.", she dared.

As his mouth twitched to the side, he leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They stayed there for a moment, and hers pressed softly back to his. And then they left hers.

"You kissed me.", she stated

"You kissed me back.", he said softly.

A quiet moment passed before she spoke.

"Can you do it again?", she asked.

He responded with another soft kiss. This time with more passion flowing out him. He held her closer as her hands went to caress his face. When the need for air came, she left his lips.

"Do you kiss very often?", she asked.

"No. But I need some practice.", he smirked. And then he leaned down, and pressed his lips to her ear, and they traveled down her jaw, to her neck. She rubbed the back of his hair as he reached her collarbone.

"Korra! Lady Korra!", a voice called.

"Shit! Hide!", she said pushing him away.

"Where?!", he asked.

He got no time to hide. Pema had found her quickly.

"Korra. Your mother craves a word with you. Now!", she said grabbing Korra's arm.

"Wait I-"

She was dragged out of the room.

Mako quickly tried to catch up, but the woman who took her away handed her off to…oh no.

And then the woman came up to the still masked Mako.

"You're playing with fire now young man. But I'm sure you're used to that, aren't you?", the older woman asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I mean no harm! Please!", he begged.

"Oh calm down. Consider yourself honored. You have the Avatar falling head over heels for you young man!", the woman assured him. "Maybe I can convince her mother to let you have her hand instead of the General!"

"Wait. General? She's betrothed to him? And her mother's…"

"Yes, and her mother is Lady Senna, of the Capulet household. I promise, handsome boy like you, she'll be yours no problem!", the woman said.

"Mako! Come on! We're blowing this joint!", Bolin called from the door.

"Hold on! Ma'am, thank you for everything, but I can't-"

"Run along little Montague. I'll put in a good word. But best you not get yourself arrested tonight.", she said as she nudged him to the door.

"Mako! Let's go! Tahno saw us!", Tu said as he grabbed Mako, and brought him out to the car.

"Drive Bolin, or else Tahno will mold us into hair gel!", one of the boys said.

"How in the fuck does that make sense to you?!", Bolin asked.

"JUST DRIVE!", they all shouted.

As Bolin hit the gas, Mako's eyes stayed locked on Korra's figure from a window in the giant house. And then an idea caught him.

Mako jumped out of the topless car, and ran to the mansion walls.

"Mako! What the fuck are you doing! Get your ass in the car!", Bolin shouted as he braked. "Mako! Get back here!"

"Bolin hit the gas! Tahno's right on top of us!"

The boys and their ride disappeared into the night, while Mako quickly and swiftly climbed over the walls of the Capulet's garden. Hoping to find the mocha skinned goddess from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2 Scene 2 (Kinda did scene 1 at the end of the last chapter)

The walls were made to keep people of the Montague house, and thieves out. Mako considered himself lucky that he wasn't caught. But first he had to make it through the over crowded garden. Every possible flower and bush anyone could think of was surely there. And finally he came out of the mix, to find the mansion walls. And near the top, a balcony. And he knew it was her figure behind the curtains.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Korra is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

He spoke softly under the balcony, only imagining of what his words said. And when the figure came closer to the curtains, he shyly hid under the shadow and curve of the above structure.

"Geez. He just _had_ to be a Montague. Didn't he?", she scoffed in frustration.

He smiled as he heard her voice.

"Oh speak again bright angel…", he asked quietly.

"Mako…", her voice trailed softly.

His eyes widened at her words.

"Mako…Wherefore artthou Mako? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not but be sworn by thy love, and I will no longer be a Capulet.", she said to herself..or so she thought.

Mako couldn't hold back a smile. She was willing to give up everything for him. He wasn't sure if he should speak out or listen more.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Mako would, were he not Mako call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Mako, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.", she said.

Now he could speak.

"I take thy at thy word!", he said coming out from the shadows.

"What in the fuck!", Korra shouted alarmed. "How did you-what-how-how did you get in here?! The walls are incredibly hard to climb!"

"Love could never keep me out!", he shouted up to her.

She shushed him quickly, and then whispered, but still enough to where he could hear her.

"If the guards or my folks find you they'll have you murdered in front of the whole town!", she exclaimed.

"Ok ok sorry! I just…I had to see you.", he said.

She turned around quickly, and checked behind her. And then she shut the doors to her balcony, and let down a ladder.

"It's for emergencies. But this counts for me.", she said as the rope reached his level.

He grinned as he quickly climbed up to her gaze, still on the ladder.

"You're not gonna come up all the way?", she asked.

"Do I have permission from the fair Avatar?", he asked.

She giggled before she pulled him up, but he was persuasive, and pulled her up in his arms, and swung her around. She laughed as she came back down to the floor. As she rose up from his shoulder, their gaze locked again. It was the same look that they shared only earlier. And short history repeated it's self. Mako had leaned down, and kissed her once again. Their arms circled around each other as the kissed deepened. But she soon pulled away.

"We can't.", she said.

"We can't what?", he asked worryingly.

"We can't do _this._ You know our parents would never-", she began.

"I don't care.", he interrupted. "I don't want to do _this _with you. I want to do everything you could ever want."

With that she was the one to resume the kiss. Tangling her fingers in his short thick black locks, as his arms wrapped around her waist. The fabric of her night gown was just as soft as her skin. His kisses began to travel down her jaw and neck again as she rubbed the back of his own neck.

"Let me-swear-by thy-love.", he said between kisses.

Her eyes widen at the word of love.

"Y-you love me?" she asked in a stutter. "But how? And how can you swear by it?", she asked.

His lips left her skin to return to her gaze.

"Honestly, the second I saw you, there was a spark. And I just knew.", he explained.

"I..I felt something too.", she confessed.

"I swear by yonder of the moon. So silver and-"

"Don't swear by the moon!", she exclaimed. "If your love is of the moon, it'll be here for some time, and then disappear and return through a cycle. Love is eternal and never gone. If that's what your love is, I want none of.", she said, almost about to back away from his embrace.

"No no! It's not like that at all! I meant by the beauty of it all! But if's that's how you take it, what should I swear by?", he asked.

She brushed his cheekbone as she spoke.

"Swear by nothing. Show me your devotion, your affection, your love through actions and words. But if you should swear, swear on yourself. I'll know your love is eternal with that.", she smiled.

He grinned as he returned to kiss her collarbone. But the calls of her nurse interrupted them.

"I'm coming!", she called back. "You have to go."

"But I..But I", he stuttered.

"What? What is it?", she asked.

"Please don't leave my love so unsatisfied.", he begged.

"What more satisfaction can I give your heart?", she asked.

He paused for a moment, to think of his words before he spoke.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Her expression was shocked and happy all at once.

"I gave mine before it was requested!"

And then she kissed him again. Their tongues brushed against each other as Mako's finger's tangled into her silky thick hair. Once breathless, they broke the kiss slowly. Their foreheads touched, and she gazed up into golden eyes that were making her knees weak. They weren't kidding about how fire benders could cast you under a spell.

"You're not really gonna make me leave are you?", he murmured.

She chuckled and massaged the back of his neck where she was tugging his baby hairs before.

"As much as I don't want to, I really don't have a choice.", she said before she pecked the corner of his lips.

"My sweet love…", he sighed as her fingers tugged back into his baby hairs.

She tugged him down to her lips again. She wasn't sure who was addicted to each other's kisses more.

"Korra!", Pena yelled again

Korra left Mako's lips.

"I'm coming!", she yelled back.

As she turned back to her new lover, Mako's face of happiness and joy from their engagement turned to one of sadness. He felt as though she was being taken away from him. His sweet Korra was being torn away from his loving heart. Even after only knowing her for a matter of short time, Mako felt very possessive of her. Only he wanted to be able to talk to her and see her. Why did she have to be called away from him?

She pouted as she looked up into his sad eyes. She knew he wanted to stay, or at least be on the balcony for a little bit longer. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him once again. It was chaste and sweet. She could feel his lips turn into a small smile before she lowered herself from him.

"When should I see you again?", she asked.

"I'll send word tomorrow, by the hour of nine.", he responded quickly. He knew he had to make way before the nurse came looking for her.

"A thousand times good night. You should get going before-"

He cut her off with another quick passionate kiss. He could never get enough of her and her kisses. She wanted him to just take her to the chapel at that hour and seal the deal and leave all her controlling family members behind in her past. She wanted to be kissed like this forever and held by this man every night and day. No one had treated her like this. And she knew no one would treat her better. A small smack came between their lips as they finally parted before he jumped over the rail of the balcony, and ran back to the wall.

"Mako!", she called.

"Yes?!", he asked.

She pressed a kiss to the inside of her fingers and sent it in his direction. He smiled an accepted it before he disappeared into the night.

Act 2 Scene 3 (Friar Lawrence's Cell)

The Chapel was a nice building in town. There Tenzin would train young, aspiring air benders, while doing things you guess priests would do. Lead masses, and of course, perform marriages.

"The key is to be the leaf. Flow with the wind.", Tenzin instructed the young student.

The boy tried to make his way through the air gates, but wasn't exactly succeeding. As one of his peers stepped in to help him out, Tenzin turned in the direction of where he heard running footsteps.

"Master Tenzin! Good morning!", he exclaimed to the older man.

"Huh?", Tension said before he squinted. "Oh! Mako! Good morning to you!"

Mako ran up and gave the old family friend a hug. Master Tenzin gave Mako and all his cousins their baptisms and communions when they were kids.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early.", the master asked. "Six in the morning just sounded good to you today?"

"Well, it did for what I have to talk to you about.", Mako told him.

"Oh? Well, hold on.", the master said before he turned to his students. "Kids! Keep practicing, I'll be right back!"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?", Mako asked.

"No no. Here, we can discuss in my office."

As they headed inside the temple to his office, Mako couldn't hide the skip in his step. Tension's eyebrow raised at the sight of it.

"You seem very joyful this morning Mako.", he said, lowering himself into his office chair.

"Oh indeed yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well what's on your mind?"

"I've fallen in love sir."

Tenzin's lips twitched into a grin.

"Well I'll be darned. Who's the lucky lady? It isn't that Rosaline girl you went on about is it?"

"What? No of course not. I've forgotten about all things with her."

"Good for you!"

"Yeah, I met the most incredible woman in the whole city."

"Well who is she?"

"Sir, I have my heart and mind set, on the daughter of the rich Capulet."

Tenzin's eyes widened before his jaw dropped.

"Mako…are you insane?"

"I love her.", Mako said with no hesitation.

"I…I never thought…"

"We're engaged. And we want to be married as soon as possible.", Mako said through a gleaming smile.

"Do you have any idea how much chaos would erupt between your families? We'd have another war on our hands! I don't know if the city would drown in water or burn at the seams!"

Mako's joy drained out of his face. His eyes clenched shut and he leaned back in his chair.

Tenzin folded his hands together and hid his face behind them. But at the very thought of their families being joined together, the gears started turning, and everything clicked.

"Peace.", Tension pronounced.

Mako looked back up.

"If you two were to marry, you'd have your families untied. Your families would…make peace. Your love would make peace!", Tension exclaimed.

Mako gleamed as the man rose out of his chair and began to cheer and dance around the room.

"Wait wait wait!", Mako said, grabbing the man, and bringing him back to reality. "You'll marry us? Today?"

"Yes! Noon! You better head home, clean up a bit."

Act 2 Scene 4 (Out in Republic City Streets)

Mako's friends acted as if thought Mako had only slept in, and he hadn't disappeared at all. They messed around with each other and cursed like usual.

"Come on Tu! Just admit it! You made out with Tahno last night and that's why he got mad!", Bolin taunted.

A bunch of OHHHHHHs came from the group of young men.

"Gross! I know he looks like a girl but that's just fucked up dude."

"Hey, anybody seen Mako yet?"

"Nah, he ran off back into the Capulet's mansion to do something."

"What if he got arrested?"

"What if he-"

"Hey guys, here he comes!"

The boys turned to see Mako sprinting down founder's street to his group of friends. They all ran back up to him and attacked him with hugs.

"We thought you perished in the stuck up-ness of the Capulets!", Tu exclaimed.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just had to take care of business.", he said as they continued to stroll along the street.

"Mako, why do you have a hickey?"

Uh oh.

As his friends began to rout and shout, Mako tried to come up with a story to cover up how he had fallen for the beautiful maiden of the family his friends insult and mock every day.

"Where's it from fire bender boy? Did you go back to see a pretty lady last night?", Bolin asked all worked up.

"You could say that.", Mako answered. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh come on Mako! Do we know her?", Bolin asked.

"You might, manwhore!", Tu teased.

"Oh you little!"

The two began to wrestle around and mess with each other in the street. But Mako's attention was grabbed by a familiar face across the street. Wait, it was her! That lady who said she'd put in a good word for him at the party. The lady who..caught him in a way. But her!

Mako ran across the street up to her, ignoring his friends and their shouts of where he was going.

"Nice to see you in bright day light, fire bender.", the older woman said.

"Nice to see you too.", he answered politely.

"Hey lady!", Bolin shouted. "Need some help?"

"No I'm fine thank you!", she shouted back.

"No, no you're not!"

She scowled as the boys laughed behind Mako's tall figure.

"I'm sorry, they're just a bunch of idiots.", he apologized.

"Well all know an idiot or two anyways.", Pema said. "Korra told me to find you. She said it was very important. And marriage is."

"You're not gonna tell are you?"

"No, your secret is safe with me. What time should she meet you at the Friar's cell?"

"Noon. How are you gonna get her out of the house?"

"I'm not sure. The only way she'd be allowed to go to the church today without suspicion would be that she's going to confession."

"Tell her parents that! And that you'll escort her."

"You better treat my girl well. She's like a daughter to me."

"And she's everything to me."

Act 2 Scene 5 (Capulet House)

Korra never had patience. She was waiting by the door, looking through the closest window, waiting for her nose to return. She played with her wolf tails, twirling them around in her fingers as she waited. And finally, Pema walked in the door.

"Pema! Tell me what he said! Please! Tell me!", Korra exclaimed.

"Hey now, give me a bit to rest dearie, it was a long walk."

Pema walked slowly into the house, while Korra followed her into the nurses' quarters.

"Please! I want to know what he said!"

"Can you just be arrogant, brute Korra for a moment and calm down? Give me some time to rest please!"

Korra sighed and then pouted while she waited for her nurse to sit down on her bed.

"Go get cleaned up.", Pena commanded.

"Why?"

Pema's grin could not hide.

"You're gonna go to the church for confession."

Korra knew what she meant, and she swore she didn't move so fast as she did in her life to go hug her dear nurse.

Act 2 Scene 6 (Chapel)

"You clean up well Mako.", Tension said as she lit a candle at the altar.

Mako grinned as he buttoned his jack up on his tux. He tucked in his red scarf that smelled faintly like the gel in his hair. Instead of in his normal spike, it was combed and styled elegantly.

"Good thing your mother isn't here. She'd leave a lipstick print on your forehead."

Mako chuckled as he straightened his scarf. Then his head turned to see Pema and Korra rushing in through the giant doors.

"Mako!", Korra exclaimed as she scurried over to him.

He beamed and ran right back up to her, wrapping her up in his arms, and spinning her around. She snuggled into his shoulder as he lowered he back down. Before he could even say hello he kissed her. The world had disappeared around them.

"Never thought I'd see a Capulet and a Montague in love, have you?", Pema said to the master.

"I never thought we might have a chance to final end this feud in the city, but yet here we are.", the man said with a smile at the lady.

The young couple broke their kiss and walked hand in hand up to the altar

."I know…your people have betrothal necklaces.", Mako said

"We can have rings for now. My parents might burst if I come home from confession with a betrothal necklace.", Korra said with a chuckle.

Mako nodded and glanced down at her simple white dress. He knew she was simple anyways. And she would look beautiful no matter what she wore.

"Shall we begin?", Tension asked.

The couple smiled at each other as Tenzin said all the words needed to be said. As Mako slipped the silver ring onto Korra's finger, she could see the words engraved,

_I Love Thee_

She glanced back up at him with her cheeks getting warm. He smiled down at her.

"You may kiss your bride."

He wasted no time before he pulled his wife close and kissed her.


End file.
